


a done deal

by yourmoon



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmoon/pseuds/yourmoon
Summary: Wonwoo made a deal with Jeonghan.





	a done deal

**Author's Note:**

> It would be very nice if you listen to Ailee - I Will Go To You Like the First Snow as you read this. Both Myungeun and Wonwoo did a short cover of this song, once.

 Jeonghan dropped down his weight into the sofa and let himself sank into it. His phone was lying, lifeless, on his stomach. It was the break time, and for the first time in his life, he forgot to bring his charger. There were only him and Wonwoo—who was playing game on his phone and humming to a song in the room. Wonwoo hummed but it was enough to made Jeonghan catch the song. Jeonghan was bored— and thanks to his dead phone, he had nothing to do but to tease Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo-ya…” he called, half-yelling since Wonwoo was across the room. Wonwoo just let out a loud “Hm?” without looking up at him.

“You only listen to songs that Myungeun listens to, right?” Jeonghan asked, with a smirk on his face. He expected to see Wonwoo flustered then made his own ears red, but it turned out that Wonwoo looked calm and unbothered. Wonwoo put down his phone and smiled.

“No, I don’t.” He said as he reached the water bottle in front of him.

“Tck. Liar.” Jeonghan said, not giving up.

Wonwoo gulped down the water and shook his head. He set the bottle down on the table in front of him and said, “You know I like ballad, even before I met Myungeun, hyung. The fact that she enjoys ballad too, that—I have no idea.”

“I thought you would say destiny.” Jeonghan said, propping down his elbow to the hand-rest of the sofa.

“I was gonna say that, but I thought you would roll your eyes, so I decided to swallow it down.” Wonwoo leaned back in his chair, planned to start play the game again, but Jeonghan’s question made him stop.

“Tell me, Wonwoo. Did you ever fight with Myungeun?”

Wonwoo thought the rest of the conversation would be interesting, so he put down his phone once again and crossed his arms. Besides, he knew his hyung was bored, he kinda felt responsible to entertain him somehow.

“We argue all the time, hyung.”

Jeonghan waved his hand dismissively. “Not arguing. I mean fight, like fight fight you know. A real one.”

Wonwoo put up his thinking face. Though, he didn’t need to, because he still could vividly feel the feeling of almost losing Myungeun. It was his nightmare and he hoped he would never face it ever again.

Before he debuted, he already kept an eye on Lovelyz, especially Myungeun. He didn’t believe in love at first sight at all, but when he saw her, he just knew that she would be the one. Wonwoo read it once in a book, it was _koi no yokan_ , a Japanese phrase. It was the feeling when you met someone, and you just knew you are going to fall in love with them. Wonwoo felt it when he saw Myungeun.

Seventeen debuted when Lovelyz was still doing their promotion of Hi~. People called it coincidence, but Wonwoo called it destiny. He finally met his crush at the backstage of a music show. When he and the members visited Lovelyz’s waiting room to give their album, Wonwoo gathered up his courage and talked to Myungeun. It was embarrassing, but he was proud of his bravado. They got closer day by day until one day, Wonwoo kneeled down and thanked to his lucky stars, because he learned that their feelings were mutual.

Three months were still doing fine for them both. They sparked pink petals and butterflies whenever they were together. Everyone knew, including the companies, and it was okay. Because love wasn’t wrong, it wasn’t a scandal. Even though they had to keep it out from their fans, because they knew it would hurt them. During Mansae and Ah-Choo promotion, they visited each other’s waiting room, spending their times together (with the members and the staff).

That day, Myungeun came to Seventeen’s waiting room only to find Wonwoo refused to eat his food. Myungeun knew how weak his stomach was. She always reminded him to eat properly. Myungeun was clingy to Wonwoo, convinced him to eat his food. Meanwhile, Wonwoo, he just ignored her and read his book. Wonwoo was tired and all he heard was Myungeun’s nagging. He slammed his book shut and made the biggest mistake in his life. He snapped at Myungeun, in front of people. Myungeun’s surprised, upset, disappointed face was still haunted him, even until now sometimes. He was so afraid he would make Myungeun put up that face again.

It was stupid, more likely, stupid him. Myungeun darted out without a word and he just froze there and did nothing. The next mistake he made was that he was too proud to say sorry. They didn’t talk to each other for the whole month. Wonwoo also told his members to not bring up her name in front of him. Just like that, they didn’t break up but they didn’t talk as well. Even when Lovelyz did a come back For You, Wonwoo didn’t want to know. Until one day, Wonwoo had to prepare himself when Seventeen and Lovelyz had the same schedule on Dream Concert. Then, he saw her among Lovelyz members, laughing freely like nothing happened, like they didn’t happen. But Wonwoo’s eyes focused on her hair, it was short, almost a bob. Wonwoo’s brain instantly remember a few days ago when Soonyoung all of sudden talked about short haired girls. He said that when a girl cut her hair short, she wanted to move on. But Wonwoo had no idea that he talked about Myungeun.

There was a pang of horror pricked his heart. Without a second thought, he dragged Myungeun out of the room and led her into an empty hallway. The third mistake he made was this:

“Why did you cut your hair?” Wonwoo cursed inside after he said it. They didn’t talk for a whole month and all he could ask was that question.

 _Stupid Wonwoo_ , he thought, closing his eyes, hoping that he could rewind the time.

“Nice to see you too, Wonwoo.” Myungeun said before she turned around and started to walk away. His unconscious mind made him held her arm, prevent her to walk away.

“Wait.” He spun Myungeun so she could face him. “Look, Myungeun.” Exhaled, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself back then.”

“No. You are always yourself, Wonwoo. You are exactly what the fans have talked about. The cold Wonwoo, the emo Wonwoo, the bad boy Wonwoo. I forced myself to believe that you’re not like that. But I was wrong. You build your walls up too high, and I can’t reach you. You push people who care about you away. Your heart, Wonwoo, is a stone cold.” Myungeun said in one breath.

Wonwoo stared at Myungeun’s eyes, and there he saw her eyes became glassy. Wonwoo’s head went down, didn’t dare to look at her in the eyes. Because it punched his heart so bad. Also he didn’t dare to speak, because he was afraid that he was the one who make her tears fall down.

“And I’m sorry too.”

Wonwoo lifted his head at this. He didn’t expect her to say sorry because all that she said was right. It was his fault, and he didn’t understand why she said sorry.

“I’m sorry for being such an annoying girlfriend, who always whining and clingy. Who never act my age. I’m sorry I was too selfish that I didn’t call you at all. And I’m sorry I cut my hair short even when I know you like long haired girl.” Again, Myungeun said it in one breath. It left him speechless.

All he did was pull her into his embrace, inhale her scent, and caress her new short hair. He felt Myungeun was sobbing at his chest, it pricked his heart, and that time he swore to himself. He would never make her cry again.

Jeonghan snapped his fingers in front of Wonwoo.

“You’re drooling.”

“I am not.” Wonwoo shook his head, half to Jeonghan, half to himself—he needed to come back to reality.

“If you’re not Myungeun’s boyfriend, probably I already smack your head for fantasizing a girl inside your head.” Jeonghan said.

“So it means it’s okay to fantasize her just because she’s my girlfriend?” Wonwoo shot back, and Jeonghan flicked his fingers at Wonwoo’s forehead, hard, till it made a sound.

“Don’t you dare.” Jeonghan did a stretching as he said. “I just want you to look back at the review mirror. Your lunch is untouched. Everything that Myungeun said back then was right. I’m not going to let you go to the hospital again.”

Wonwoo remembered Jeonghan was crying for 2 hours when he rushed out to the hospital. He almost let out an “Aww!” but Jeonghan cut it first.

“It’s because I don’t want to see Myungeun cry because of you. _Again_.” Jeonghan said, emphasizing the word ‘again’.

He continued, “You do realize that you look happier, right? You, are, happier. And the fans notice it too. I hope you keep it that way, Wonwoo.”

Jeonghan started to walk away. “And first, eat your lunch. Second, if I know Myungeun shed a tear, a single tear, because of you, I will break your hips, so you cannot do that sexy wave of yours again. Deal?”

Wonwoo threw his head back, laughing at “that sexy wave”. He made a sign of the cross over his chest, and said.

“It’s a done deal.”


End file.
